My Girlfriend Goddess
by Girls Destiny
Summary: Una antigua leyenda está a punto de volverse realidad. Los Dioses de las sombras han renacido... Si, a punto de regresar como... ¡¿Chicas! ¡Hey! ¿Por qué los Dioses oscuros son unas adolescentes? ¡¿Y que es todo este lío de amores y esas tonterías! Bah, da igual... Todavía pueden lograr su cometido ¿No? Claro, el mal siempre triunfa... ¿O era el bien? [SE BUSCAN OC'S]


**Hola, hola! ¿Cómo les ha ido gente del planeta tierra y otras dimensiones? Si, si ya sabemos lo que dirán... ¿Otro fic? Pero las ideas simplemente siguen fluyendo en nuestras mentes, de hecho esta fue una de las primeras que tuvimos y apenas ahora pudimos tomarnos el tiempo de desarrollar y escribir. Vale, no es justificación como para no actualizar los demás fics; pero, no es como si no estuvieran en proceso -Tose tos- Al menos uno... Y tampoco es como si ese mismo fic tan solo tuviera una sola escena lista y después no lo hayamos vuelto a tocar... ¡Pero eso no viene al caso! El tema es que todo se hará con el tiempo, no se preocupen. Se van a actualizar pronto, la segunda escena de ese fic va en proceso... ¡Y por mientras les traemos este nuevo fic que surgió de nuestras locas mentes! Probablemente el fic más loco que hayamos hecho hasta ahora, pero de todas formas decidimos hacerlo. Desafortunadamente aquí nuevamente solo trabajamos Arlette y Oriana, ya que Eva todavía sigue ocupada con el tema de los exámenes en su país y no pudo encontrar oportunidad para echarnos una mano. ¡Y no gente! ¡Nuestra querida Eva sí que regresará! Obviamente ella volverá y les aseguramos que su regreso será místico (?) y esplendoroso. Y cuando vuelva sí que todo será grandioso... Pero bueno, volviendo a la historia. ¿Qué les podemos decir de este fic? ...No mucho sin dar demasiados detalles de la trama, tan solo esperen encontrarse varias sorpresas. Muchas pero muchas sorpresas, además de comedia y como no romance, pero... Más comedia. Sobre todo esta última... Demasiada comedia, diría yo. Ahora... ¡Las aclaraciones!**

—Antes de que pregunten: No. Este fic NO es Yaoi en lo más mínimo, lean el prólogo y sabrán porque aclaramos esto...

—Los personajes de IE serán mencionados con sus nombres europeos.

—Como ya es costumbre en nuestros fics, no hay ninguna cara familiar en este prólogo, solo OC. Pero no se preocupen, obviamente en los próximos capítulos saldrán los personajes de IE.

—Para este fic hay un límite de seis OC, ni uno más.

**Bueno, sin nada más que aclarar... Les dejamos con el prólogo.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**PRÓLOGO**

**.**

**.**

**Problemas**

**.**

**.**

El sonido de las manijas del reloj moviéndose lentamente hacía eco por toda la habitación, poniéndolas a ambas de los nervios ya que sabían que la hora se les acercaba… ¿Cómo habían acabado en esta situación? Concretamente: En una sala con paredes de madera finamente pintadas, sentadas al otro lado de un escritorio donde un señor mayor las observaba con una expresión de desaprobación evidente y fulminándolas con la mirada como si hubieran quemado un orfanato o algo. Pero con todas las cosas de las que se las acusaba… No les sorprendería que eso salga a la luz en algún momento. ¡Pero ellas no lo hicieron! ¡Eran inocentes, en serio! Sí, claro, una de ellas era una vándala problemática y reconocida… ¡Excepto que esta vez no había hecho nada! ¡Por primera vez estaba libre de culpa! Se habrían puesto a rogar e insistir, pero sabían que sería completamente en vano…

Las dos tragaron saliva con nervios evidentes, esperando "Pacientemente" (Con el corazón en la garganta) a que se aparecieran sus tutores que habían sido citados por la institución… Era una muy mala situación, cualquiera que esté en el despacho del director obviamente es porque se metió en líos bastante severos. Y aunque una de ellas no era extraña en ese lugar ya que había estado en esa situación miles de veces… Por alguna razón estaba nerviosa. Demasiado nerviosa, como si fuera a sufrir un ataque en cualquier momento gracias al estrés que le estaba causando. Jamás de los jamases se había puesto así cuando la llamaban por alguna cosa que había hecho… ¿Por qué ahora tenía ganas de tirarse por la ventana? Ni ella lo sabía, solo estaba segura de que no le gustaba la mirada del director para nada… Normalmente siempre se salía con la suya, pero por alguna razón pensaba que este no sería el caso. Iba a ser castigada… Se llevaría un castigo, y encima por algo que ni siquiera podía recordar.

Así es: Ninguna de las dos tenía idea de que habían hecho las cosas de que se las acusaba. Cualquier persona normal obviamente insistiría que eran inocentes, si no tenían memoria de haber estado allí o haber hecho tal cosa entonces claramente no pasó ¿Verdad? Bueno, este no era el caso… No solo habían testigos de sus supuestos actos de vandalismo y violencia, cada vez que ellas intentaban rebuscar entre sus recuerdos para encontrar tales hechos lo único con lo que se encontraban… Eran manchas negras. Parecía como si tuvieran lagunas mentales, o sus cerebros intentaban desesperadamente que no logren ver que había en esos recuerdos borrados… Pero eso simplemente las aterró aún más. ¿Qué era eso, que había sido tan traumático y oscuro, como para que hayan tenido que reprimir todos sus recuerdos sobre el tema?

No tenían ni la más mínima idea. Ojala pudieran recordar al menos algo, de esa forma podrían saber que diantres hicieron para terminar de esta forma: A punto de ser sancionadas por "Actos vandálicos y violentos". ¡¿Pero que hicieron?! Vale, una era problemática y una vándala casi todo el tiempo (Por no decir siempre), pero la otra muchacha nunca había tenido problemas. Salvó por dos veces o tres donde se metió en peleas, solo que eso no venía al caso. El hecho es que ella no era de meterse en problemas, así que… ¡¿Por qué la sancionaran también?! Demonios, era jodidamente molesto que ninguna de las dos pudiera recordar lo sucedido. Hubieran deseado que todo esto fuera un mal sueño, una pesadilla tal vez de la cual pronto podrían despertar.

Sin embargo, eso no era un sueño. Ella estaban metidas en un lío del cual eran inocentes, más existían pruebas y testigos que las acusaban de lo contrario. ¿Qué demonios estaba sucediendo? Tal vez era una venganza.

¡Sí! Tal vez los estúpidos profesores les estaban dando una lección al fin por su mal comportamiento, aunque… Dudaban que hubieran involucrado también al director, además sus tutores en la vida cooperarían con una locura como esta así que no (De todas formas era una teoría absurda).

Un suspiro pesado escapó de los labios del director mientras las seguía observando de forma acusatoria, como si estuviera disfrutando de cada momento en que las dos sentían pánico y pavor. Las muchachas se tensaron, mirándose de reojo en un intento de pensar en alguna excusa o algo que no hayan dicho hasta ahora para lograr escapar de esta situación de las cuales eran inocentes… Pero nada se les vino a la cabeza, la única opción que tenían era esperar que todo saliera bien y que al final no se llevaran nada tan… Severo. A pesar de que algo en su interior les gritaba que estaban jodidas con todas las letras… Tragaron saliva, no había escapatoria de ese problema en que al parecer se habían metido subconscientemente.

Las dos no tenían antecedentes ni de problemas mentales, ni de pérdida de memoria… ¡¿Entonces por qué carajo no podían recordar nada de los hechos?! ¡Por dios, si eran un par de jóvenes mentalmente sanas y aplicadas a sus estudios! (Bueno, la "Vándala" más o menos…) Obviamente no mencionarían nada de sus lagunas mentales, lo último que les hace falta es que las tomen por locas… No, sus reputaciones ya están suficientemente manchadas, no necesitan destruirlas todavía más.

Una de las muchachas se removió en su asiento, bajando la cabeza y mirando al suelo con más nerviosismo de lo que aparentaba en su interior. El director enfoco su vista en ella y estrecho sus ojos. A diferencia de la otra castigada, esta muchacha no debería estar aquí… Si es que no hubiera cometido un delito grave (Con sus cinco letras y todo, ¡Porque sí que hizo un acto violento!).

Su nombre era Angeline Swan, tenía exactamente diecisiete años y estaba en su último año de secundaria. Poseedora de cabellos negros como el carbón, los cuales eran levemente ondulados y cortos llegándole casi a la altura de los hombros. Sus facciones por otro lado eran finas, delicadas y femeninas, un buen ejemplo era la naricita redondeada y respingada que adornaba el centro de su cara en compañía de sus rojizos y seductores labios. Niña guapa, eso debía admitirse, nada del otro mundo. Al menos uno pensaba así hasta que miraba esos raros ojos que poseía. De una tonalidad grisácea azulina que se tornaba semejante al color de la plata… Eran preciosos, grandes como exóticos. Oh si, por algo muchos siempre la miraban con tanta fijeza y se olvidaba por completo del resto de su cara, tan solo por observar aquellos orbes tan maravillosos.

Y claro, cuando salías de ese encanto y mirabas el resto esperando encontrar a la mismísima señorita Miss Universo… Te decepcionabas enormemente. No es que no tuviera curvas, debía de tenerlas o al menos eso se lo planteaban muchos ya que con las ropas que esta muchacha usaba nada se podía saber. Sudadera, pantalones sueltos y zapatillas… Si, lamentablemente esos ropajes que vestía eran de hombres. ¡Y para coronar todo encima usaba gorra! Demonios, bonito rostro pero pésimo gusto en vestir, siendo eso mismo por lo que siempre solían confundirla con un chico (Uno mono y adorable por cierto).

Menuda desilusión, y no es porque el director fuera un pervertido, para nada. Es solo que daba pena ver a una muchacha tan bonita usando… Esas cosas. Bueno, problema de ella. Decidió mirar a la otra alumna y en cuanto lo hizo… Gruño de molestia.

Oh, como detestaba a esa señorita… Si buscas la palabra "Desadaptada" en el diccionario, deberías encontrar una fotografía de ella. Esa jovenzuela no tenía respeto por casi ninguna persona, y no era ninguna extraña en la oficina del director. De hecho se aparecía como mínimo cinco veces al mes, y eso solo cuenta las ocasiones donde sus infracciones no eran tan graves. Desde romper el código de vestimenta de la escuela hasta saltearse las clases, pasando por miles y miles de otras cosas… Esa muchacha lo había hecho de todo. Era un jodido milagro que hasta ahora no le haya caído una expulsión, pero lo que hizo esta vez… Fue demasiado.

Sonata Moonlight… La famosa "Princesa Rebelde" de la escuela, y una que si sabía cómo llamar la atención. Con tan solo diecisiete años de edad había logrado dejar su marca en la institución, labrándose una reputación que todo el mundo recordaría. Menos mal que ya estaba en su último año… Esta jovencita tenía un cabello castaño y bastante largo, cuya tonalidad recordaba a la madera y su longitud alcanzaba sus muslos. También era dueña de unos curiosos ojos de una tonalidad rojiza que recordaba a la misma sangre, dándole un toque intimidante y violento (El cual le iba como anillo al dedo). Sus rasgos faciales, tal y como indica su nombre, eran dignos de una princesa ya que poseía unas cejas rectas y una boca pequeña y estrecha, apetecible a la vista. También era poseedora de un cuerpo completamente libre de imperfecciones, sus pechos bien formados y curvos que hacían babear a cualquier joven hormonado que la viera. Definitivamente una joven hermosa… Cuya belleza era arruinada por su actitud de rebeldía sin causa.

A completa diferencia de la morena a su lado, a ella sí que le gustaba mostrar sus atributos femeninos. Tan solo miren la forma en que vestía… Una camisa blanca tan, pero tan mal abotonada, que no solo parecía tener escote… También se podía ver parte de su sujetador negro con encaje. Combinando eso con una falda tan corta que dejaba ver bien el delicioso par de piernas que poseía… Si, era el sueño de todo adolescente. Lucía como una rebelde, y era toda una rebelde. Lo tenía todo.

Y lo que era peor, esa muchacha rebelde y todo… Era la mejor amiga de esta joven a los que muchos confundían con un varón. ¿Ironía de la vida? Si, podría decirse que sí. Realmente no podía creer como ambas eran amigas, es decir, parecía muy complicado. Pero bueno, elección de amistad de cada uno.  
Angeline le miro nerviosa y mordiéndose el labio inferior dirigió su vista a la puerta, la cual esperaba que se abriera para ver a su tutor y ahí sí que iba a terminar muerta junto a su mejor amiga. Demonios.

―D-Director… ―Llamó la morena nerviosa. El hombre le miro rabioso haciéndole temblar, esto enserio era muy malo―. Debe haber una equivocación… Nosotras no hemos hecho nada malo…

El adulto simplemente suspiró de manera pesada, de verdad le costaba tener que castigar a una persona que se notaba que era bastante aplicada en sus estudios y su conducta… ¿Pero después de semejantes acciones? No podía salir impune, simplemente era imposible que se vaya sin recibir un correctivo. Había sido demasiado.

—Lo siento, señorita Swan. —Respondió él con un tono tan severo y duro que la morena se encogió en su sitio—. Pero no hay ninguna equivocación… Con la evidencia y los testigos que se me presentaron no hay mucho margen de búsqueda para saber que fueron ustedes. —Se giró para fulminar a la castaña—. Aunque esto no me sorprende de tu parte, Moonlight… Te superaste esta vez, en serio.

La castaña en cuestión solo le devolvió la mirada agresiva… Si, podía ser una rebelde, vándala, golpeadora y miles de otras cosas… ¡Pero esta vez era inocente! ¡De verdad!

―¡Pero esta vez no hice nada, joder! ¡Soy inocente! ―Exclamo la castaña encolerizada. El director enrojeció al instante, y no era difícil saber de qué: Enojo. Angeline miro a su amiga horrorizada y la cogió del brazo, pellizcándoselo y dándole una mirada de "¡Carajo Sona! ¡No la cagues más!".

―¡No permito ese vocabulario en mi oficina! ―Un fuerte golpe en la mesa hizo temblar a ambas muchachas, quienes decidieron mejor callar en lugar de seguir hablando. Era mejor preservar sus vidas.

A partir de entonces lo único que hicieron era esperar en silencio… Un silencio tan incómodo y denso que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, solo era cuestión de minutos antes de que los tutores se aparecieran y les dieran la noticia de sus vidas… La principal razón por la cual ambas jóvenes estaban más que jodidas.  
Pasó otro par de minutos tortuosos para las "Vándalas", y después de ello finalmente la primera tutora se apareció. ¿Quién era ella? Nada más y nada menos que la profesora de inglés de la institución… Lissandra Moonlight.

La mujer en cuestión ingresó algo agitada, cargando un buen manojo de libros, cuadernos y hojas desorganizadas… Tenía un mal hábito de estar siempre apresurada, una costumbre que se le apegó después de haberse sacado el título. Eso sí, todavía era bastante nueva en esa secundaria, hace simplemente dos años que trabaja allí. Y la verdad es que es bastante joven para ser una profesora, teniendo tan solo veintitrés años. Y se notaba su corta edad, ya que fácilmente podía rivalizar con su hermana menor en el departamento de belleza: Ella poseía un cabello igual de largo y del mismo tono que Sonata, pero sus ojos eran distintos: Los de Lissandra eran de un color marrón claro. Al contrario que su hermana, ella solía vestir de una forma bastante delicada y considerada (Es una profesora, es de esperarse… Tiene que dar el ejemplo.) Con una blusa blanca bien abotonada y una falda larga de color rosa pastel. Claro que su cuerpo también era muy apetecible a la vista, estaba igual o incluso más desarrollada que su hermana y su rostro era igual de celestial que el de Sonata.  
Y, sin lugar a dudas, era mucho más sencillo tratar con ella que con la "Princesa Rebelde" que era la menor de los Moonlight. Claro, admitía que le gustaba bromear y reírse de las personas, pero era todo en juego y con buenas intenciones. En el fondo era mucho más caritativa y considerada que Sona, y se nota.  
Lissandra miró al director con una sonrisa y se rascó la nuca, pidiendo disculpas de esa manera por haber tardado tanto.

—Venga ¿Qué hizo mi hermanita ahora? —Preguntó divertida, hasta que se le fue la luz al ver que Angeline también se encontraba allí también… Oh, señor santo… Debía ser algo muy severo.

¿Desde cuándo la santurrona Angeline se metía en líos? ¡Por Dios! ¡Ese era el trabajo de Sonata, no de An! La mayor de las hermanas se llevó la mano a la frente, sintiendo como una jaqueca comenzaba a nacer en ella. Sona no era una santa paloma (Cuando la habían enviado a la dirección más de cincuenta veces al año uno lo comprendía), sin embargo, nunca había sido por algo tan grave… ¡Y su mejor amiga tampoco en su vida había estado implicada! ¿Qué es lo que había sucedido? Tenía el presentimiento de que era algo grave, espantoso a decir verdad… Demonios, estaba perdiendo la calma. Tomando un respiro miro sentenciante a su hermana, diciéndole que de esta si no se iba a salvar. Estaba bien que hiciera problemas y todo, pero existía un límite y Sonata lo estaba pasando.

El director suspiro pesadamente y arreglo sus gafas de lectura, las cuales se habían caído un poco cuando grito a las muchachas.

―Primero que venga el señor Daidouji y hablaremos Lissandra ―Recomendó el viejo haciendo temblar a la morena.

―Pero director… Mi hermano esta en cirugía ahora ―Susurro nerviosa An. Su hermano iba a estar cabreado, más aún cuando esa misma mañana tuvo que salir de urgencia a operar a uno de sus pacientes más temprano de lo esperado.

El director volvió a fruncirle el ceño a la joven de orbes plateados, haciéndola tragar saliva nerviosa. De verdad no estaba de humor para seguir escuchando su voz…

—Entonces supongo que habrá que esperarlo. —Dijo con un tono autoritario, dejándole bien en claro así que no: No se libraría de esta. Hasta que su hermano mayor no se aparezca se quedaría ahí, no importa si pasan horas y horas.  
Lissandra soltó un suspiro pesado mientras se dirigía a un sofá largo que se encontraba ahí, observando a su hermana menor con una mirada de desaprobación evidente. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho esta vez tenía que ser muy severo, le costaba imaginar de que se trataba.

Pasaron unos momentos, tal vez quince minutos más cuando la puerta se abrió y las dos alumnas dieron un brinquito en sus sitios por la sorpresa. En cuanto dirigieron su vista al recién llegado An casi se esconde tras Sonata. Si, el tutor de la morena acababa de llegar a la oficina y por lo que se veía estaba enojado. Genial, simplemente genial. Lucian Swan enojado era lo peor de lo peor, y eso lo sabían ambas muchachas.

Doctor desde hace un año, Lucian era joven a sus veinticinco años y aunque pareciera un inexperto en todo lo relacionado con la medicina… Estaban equivocados.

Era un genio, un hombre que sabía mucho más que cualquiera, ¿Por algo se graduó de la escuela con honores, no? Si, era hombre estudioso y educado, como también condenadamente guapo. ¡Joder, Lucian debería ser ilegal! De cabello moreno como su hermana, lo tenía corto y algo despeinado, con algunas puntas mirando a diferentes direcciones. Su rostro era agraciado, bastante varonil a decir verdad, con unos rasgos faciales que le hacían ver hermoso. Nariz perfilada, pómulos marcados, labios rojizos y seductores… Y ni que hablar de esos ojos azules verdosos… Joder, llamativos e hipnotizantes. Lo que una mujer amaba más, por no hablar de su cuerpo… Diablos, era ardiente y sexy. Eso lo comprobabas al echar un ojo a su físico de atleta que actualmente estaba cubierto por unos pantalones, camisa azul y lo que parecía una bata blanca. Oh si, por algo toda mujer quería enfermarse para estar cerca de Lucian.

Volviendo al tema. Su mirada endurecida, y la cual taladraba a su hermana menor tan solo expresaba el poco cabreó que se traía encima. Angeline lo conocía, por tanto sabía a la perfección que su hermanito era un pan de Dios… Hasta que lo enojabas.

―Siento la demora ―Se disculpó el moreno suspirando―. Complicaciones del trabajo, pero lo importante es que ya estoy aquí ―El director asintió y el joven hizo una mueca―. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Qué hizo mi hermana?

—…Algo que hasta me da vergüenza solo decirlo, señor Swan. —Respondió el director con asco, volviendo a fulminar a las dos muchachas con la mirada. Mientras que él finalmente se levantaba de su asiento para al parecer ponerse a rebuscar unas cosas, el moreno miró a su hermana menor con una expresión de sorpresa evidente. ¿De verdad… Su dulce y amable hermanita había hecho algo tan asqueroso y repugnante que no se podía ni mencionar sin sentir vergüenza? De acuerdo, ahora REALMENTE estaba interesado en el tema…

Lucian fulminó a Sonata con la mirada, presintiendo que ella tuvo algo que ver con esto. Demonios, sabía que esa castaña del infierno era una mala influencia en su hermana…

Y hasta el momento no sabía ni porque había permitido esa amistad… ¡Ah! Ya se acordó, fue porque le caía bien, si eso era lo malo del asunto. Que Sonata Moonlight le caía bien y la veía como otra de sus hermanas al igual que Lissandra. Fantástico, no podía negarle la amistad ni mucho menos la entrada a su casa asó que estaba jodido.

Todos miraron al director, quien logró sacar un par de videos que les sorprendieron. ¿Para qué era eso? Una idea se formó en sus mentes, ¿Acaso tenían filmado el acto que habían hecho ese dúo? Un mal presentimiento atrapo a los tutores.

Conque a eso se refería con "Tenemos pruebas"… Pero eso no ayudaba para nada a la situación de las dos muchachas, quienes tragaron saliva. De seguro todo era un malentendido… Era imposible que las hayan grabado haciendo cosas que no hicieron… ¿No? Si, de seguro era solo una confusión que se arreglaría de inmediato, y podrían seguir con sus vidas… Nada de qué preocuparse, de seguro sus hermanos y tutores serían razonables con todo este asunto...

El director entonces encendió un televisor antiguo junto a un reproductor de videos, y colocó la primera cinta. Al parecer era la grabación de una de las cámaras de seguridad de la escuela, la cual mostraba un aula llena de alumnos escuchando el sermón del profesor de historia. Nada fuera de lo común…

¡Esperen! Todos miraron detenidamente como de repente la primera alumna, quien no era otra más que An, dijo algo que los dejo en shock a todos incluyéndola a ella misma: "Sus palabras son pura mentira vejestorio. Los Dioses ni siquiera son eso, ¡Patrañas, de un inservible ser rastrero como usted!". Y por si fuera un poco cuando el profesor replico, la morena se levantó de su sitio y… ¡Le dio un puñetazo en el ojo! Lucian cerró los ojos y susurro una inaudible maldición, Sonata silbo sorprendida de ver a su amiga hacer algo así mientras que Lissandra miraba con la boca abierta a la acusada. Angeline tan solo se quedó en blanco, no sabía ni que decir ni hacer. ¡Ella no pudo haber hecho algo así!

―N-No… No puede ser ―Tartamudeo nerviosa la morena. ¡En su vida agrediría a un profesor! Era cierto que se metía en peleas, pero jamás insultaría o mucho menos golpearía a un superior en la escuela. ¡Ni siquiera en plena clase!

—Conque por eso tenía un ojo morado esta mañana… —Murmuró Lissandra sin poder dejar de ver la pantalla, sorprendida al ver tremente acción de parte de Angeline. Ella también estaba en shock, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de ver… ¿En verdad la inocente morena le había pegado a un miembro de la institución? ¡Y a un profesor, encima de todo! Y para empeorar la situación el señor en cuestión era bastante amable, y An era la que poseía de las notas más altas en su clase… Simplemente era imposible de creer, pero acababan de ver la prueba irrefutable de que eso sucedió.

El director les dedicó otra mirada fulminante a las dos "Vándalas", esperando una explicación que jamás llevaría. Soltando otro suspiro pesado, retiró el video que se estaba reproduciendo para dejarlo a otro lado de su escritorio y recoger otro que colocó en el reproductor. Ahora la escena mostraba otra clase, la de gimnasia más precisamente… Se podía ver a un gran grupo de chicas corriendo y dando vueltas a la cancha de baloncesto, algunas sudando y cansándose. El adulto dirigió la mirada de los observadores hacia Sonata, quien corría en el frente sin mostrar el menor indicio de cansancio… Hasta que otra joven la rebasó, golpeándola en el proceso. Entonces las expresiones de horror regresaron cuando observaron como la castaña subía la cabeza de repente y aumentó la velocidad de forma repentina e impresionante, cogiendo de los cabellos a la otra chica apenas la alcanzó y la tiró al suelo. La sorpresa y pavor eran evidentes al ver como ella comenzaba a pisotear el rostro de su víctima mientras las demás alumnas observaban horrorizadas, y cuando vio como ella tenía un rosario colgado en el cuello… Su furia al parecer aumentó, ya que se lo arrancó y comenzó a golpearla con él.

—¡Yo no hice eso! —Gritó Sonata, levantándose de golpe de su asiento. ¡Si, ella solía pegarle a la gente cuando la molestaba, pero ella jamás hizo semejante cosa!

―Sentada ―La orden del director le hizo apretar con fuerza los dientes, no obstante de mala gana obedeció. ¡Ella no hizo nada de eso! Esto debía de ser una trampa, un truco de cámara… Solo que era imposible, en tan poco tiempo no podía suceder algo así además sus compañeras de salón le habían mirado asustadas el resto del día. ¿Por esto tal vez? Ya ni estaba segura de nada. El anciano miro a los presentes antes de suspirar y sacar el video y colocar otro. Esta vez su mirada vago en dirección a Angeline, quien se tensó en el acto antes de ver nerviosa la televisión en donde la imagen comenzaba a formarse. ¿Ahora que había hecho ella? Dios, no quería ni saber.

En cuanto el video dio inició se pudo observar como un grupo de muchachos se encontraban hablando entre ellos, señalando a las chicas y silbándoles. Nada fuera del otro mundo, los chicos de esa edad eran algo hormonales, por tanto solía molestar a sus compañeras de clases e incluso proponerles cosas indecentes, pero… ¡Vamos! Eran solo las hormonas alborotadas por la estúpida adolescencia. Algo común. Los presentes fruncieron el ceño sin entender, cuando observaron cómo la siguiente chica en pasar fue Angeline; a diferencia del alumnado femenino, la morena no se vestía correctamente. Ella usaba una sudadera y unos pantalones masculinos, ropa inapropiada para la escuela; nadie sabía la razón, sin embargo An había querido usar esa ropa desde niña así que… Nadie dijo nada, y el director se lo permitió, así que no hubo problemas. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que había hecho la morena ahora? El video mostraba como ella caminaba por el lado de la panda de pervertidos hormonados, quienes al verla rodaron los ojos y como ya era costumbre empezaron a molestarla sin que ella les hiciera el mínimo de caso, hasta que uno de los tíos le dijo "Plana" y "Marimacho", el peor error de todos. Al instante la morena se giró y antes que alguien lo supiera el mismo tío que había dicho esas dos palabras estaba tirado en los suelos, siendo pateado repetidas veces por la muchacha quien no conforme le mando un puñetazo seguido de un pisotón en la entrepierna. Horrorizados, los otros chicos quisieron hacer algo pero la morena los golpeó de forma tan veloz y experta que quedaron indefensos y en los suelos mientras ella continuaba golpeándolos sin piedad y pateándolos.

Lissandra no pudo evitar el soltar un fuerte jadeo y cubrirse la boca con ambas manos al ver como la morena atacaba a esos jóvenes sin piedad alguna… Si, tenía todo derecho de enfadarse ¡Pero eso era demasiado! ¡Los adolescentes a esa edad hacen tonterías de ese tipo, no tenían intenciones de ofenderla ni nada por el estilo! Giró un poco para ver a Lucian, quien tenía una expresión de horror aún más notable que la de ella… Le costaba creer que de verdad su hermana menor, quien se supone que no dañaría ni a una mosca, había dejado a un grupo de jóvenes inconscientes y lastimados.

El director soltó un tosido falso, sin dejar de observar la pantalla… Joder ¡¿Había más?! Las dos jóvenes tragaron saliva nerviosas, inseguras sobre si querían seguir viendo o no… De por sí Angeline ya había quedado en estado de shock al ver como ella misma cometió semejante acto y encima no lo recordaba, todavía no se había acabado… Pero quedó entrañada al ver como la morena del video salía de la escena sin molestarse a mirar atrás y la cámara se movía hacia un pasillo lleno de ventanas. ¿Qué? Eso confundió a todos los presentes, los adultos estaban a punto de formular una pregunta cuando oyeron un ruido extraño provenir de la televisión… ¿Acaso era el sonido de cristal siendo roto? Si, definitivamente sonaba como si unos vidrios estuvieran siendo partidos en pedazos, y este ruido se volvía cada vez más y más fuerte con el pasar de los segundos. Solo fue cuestión de tiempo para que la causa del sonido se hiciera presente: Lissandra y Lucian abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como Sonata se aparecía caminando por el pasillo, sujetando un bate de beisbol y quebrando todos los cristales que se encontraba de manera desinteresada y dejando el suelo lleno de trozos de vidrio rotos. ¡¿De verdad ella había sido la causante de eso?! Porque los dos atravesaron ese mismo pasillo hace minutos para llegar a la oficina del director, y quedaron entrañados al ver como las ventanas no tenían cristales… Conque eso es lo que había sucedido… Pero eso no era lo peor de todo, no señor. Todavía quedaba una última sorpresa… Un profesor salió de un salón de allí, sintiendo curiosidad evidente al escuchar los ruidos del bate golpeando vidrio, y cuando notó como la castaña estaba haciendo añicos las ventanas él inmediatamente corrió hacia ella para intentar detenerla... Y como recompensa recibió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza con el palo de madera.

Si, ahora sí que habían llegado a lo máximo. Tanto Lissandra como Lucian jadearon y continuaban mirando con verdadero horror la pantalla, porque de algo estaban seguros. ¡Esas no podían ser sus hermanas menores! No, no y NO. Sus hermanas en la vida serían tan violentas, por todos los cielos… ¡Las niñas de ese video eran monstruos! Verdaderos monstruos que no tenían control, y… No podía ser cierto. Los dos tutores miraron a ambas muchachas, quienes seguían shockeadas llenas de horror por lo que acababan de ver en aquellos videos.

―Expulsadas ―La voz del director llamo la atención de los cuatro presentes. Analizaron la palabra y abrieron los ojos como platos al entender de que hablaban―. Tanto la señorita Swan como la señorita Moonlight serán expulsadas de esta institución por los actos de violencia y agresión que han cometido.

Las dos jóvenes solo dejaron caer sus mandíbulas, claramente sorprendidas y horrorizadas al oír eso último… ¡¿Expulsadas?! ¡¿En serio?! Y encima cuando estaban en su último año antes de terminar la secundaria… Se supone que habían motivos, y aunque ya habían visto las pruebas irrefutables de todo aún les costaba creer que de verdad ellas causaron todo eso. ¡Por un demonio, todavía no podían recordar nada! ¡¿Y encima les salen conque durante esos períodos que ellas desconocían habían hecho cosas tan impronunciables e imperdonables como esas?! Parecía algo sacado de una película.

Ellas intentaron protestar, pero otra mirada fulminante del anciano las hizo callar. No, la decisión estaba hecha y no la cambiarían… Se tragarían ese correctivo, les guste o no. Tragaron saliva mientras sus hermanos mayores las seguían mirando con una combinación extraña entre sorpresa y enojo.

Correcto… Era mejor mantenerse calladas, sin que ninguna dijera ni una palabra que pudiera ponerlas en mayores problemas en los que ya se encontraban. ¡Joder, esto debía de ser un mal sueño! Una pesadilla, señor debía de serla… ¿Expulsadas a mitad de año? Maldición, Lucian y Lissandra las iban a matar en cuanto estuvieran en sus respectivas casas, hasta podían acertar que habrían dos funerales esa misma noche. Uno en donde sus seres más cercanos lloraran por las dos jóvenes asesinadas por sus hermanos mayores, ya hasta se imaginaban lo que los periódicos pondrían: "Mueren dos adolescentes luego de que sus hermanos mayores las asesinaran al ser expulsadas de la escuela por actos violentos y de vandalismo".

Si. Ya estaban viendo esa noticia en los periódicos, redes sociales, canales televisivos y de más… Las dos estaban muertas, literalmente.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Dio otro pisotón al suelo, señal de enfado, al tiempo que una mueca de verdadera furia se formaba en su rostro. Ella quería expresar que estaba enojada, muy pero MUY enojada; sin embargo, aquella contorsión del rostro en lugar de intimidar provoco el efecto contrario. Los trasuntes que pasaban cerca de aquel estudiante al verle tan solo le miraron fijamente por un par de segundos, tiempo suficiente para que al analizar bien su expresión los sonrojos no tardaran en adornar sus mejillas. ¡Pero que monada! Cristo, nunca habían visto a una persona tan hermosa y adorable en sus vidas, más aún que con aquel gesto que les recordaba a un pequeño angelito les hiciera latir los corazones en desenfreno, considerando incluso que en aquel momento se les escaparían del pecho.  
Pequeña como era esa personita, tenía los cabellos bastante ondulados con las puntas terminadas en adorables rizos. Sus mejillas redondeadas poseían un sonrojo propio que le daba un toque endulzante que les encanto, y ni que hablar de su naricita adorable y levemente respingada que les hizo enrojecer más. ¡Dios! Era una monada enserio, y ni que hablar de aquellos exóticos ojos de rara tonalidad grisácea-azulina que poseía. Oh si, parecía un angelito caído de los cielos verdaderamente. Bueno, uno que usaba unos pantalones algo flojos, zapatillas y una sudadera roja. ¡Pero de todas formas una ricura!

Por otro lado, aquella personita a la que llamaba "monada", "angelito" o "ricura" no era tan… Adorable como pensaban. ¿Quién dijo que el exterior siempre era igual que el interior? Si, Angeline podía parecer una verdadera cosita hermosa por fuera, aunque por dentro era un pequeño demonio enojado que estaba actualmente maldiciendo a todos por sus desgracias. Y sí que estaba MUY enojado ahora mismo…

Ella solo tenía una frase para describir como era su situación actual, y la definía como: "¡Esto era una grandísima mierda!". Vale, podía acabar de sonar completamente vulgar pero enserio estaba bastante jodida y molesta respecto al castigo que su hermano le había sentenciado por algo que no había hecho. ¿Por qué le había lanzado prácticamente al encarcelamiento en casa? Correcto sabía que estaba siendo una sinvergüenza al ser exigente luego de la expulsión que le dieron, pero… Demonios. ¡Ella no había hecho nada malo! Ya había jurado más de sesenta veces a su hermano que era inocente, solo que él estaba reacio a creerle luego de que vio los estúpidos videos que el director le enseño.

Estúpidas cámaras de seguridad trucadas… Porque eso debía ser la explicación que tanto buscaban ¿No? Si, esos videos obviamente eran un montaje, de seguro todo esto era parte de alguno de esos programas de televisión donde le hacen bromas pesadas a la gente para luego reírse en sus caras… No, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, y a esas alturas ya les habrían dicho que todo esto solo era una mala jugarreta y que ahora podrían seguir con sus vidas normales. Esta situación de verdad era espantosa, y ninguna de las dos iba a lograr salir de esta en mucho tiempo.

Sonata pateó una lata de refresco tirada que había en medio de su camino, ignorando las miradas de los transeúntes que se posaban en ella gracias a su uniforme desabotonado y provocativo. No solo por la pregunta obvia de "¿Qué hace una estudiante fuera de su escuela a esta hora?", también estaba el simple hecho de que más de un muchacho y hasta algunos hombres mayores la miraban con lujuria y deseo, sin importarles en lo más mínimo el hecho de que esa señorita todavía era menor de edad. Dios, de verdad podían ser unos pervertidos… Aunque claro, el hecho de que parecía recién salida de una convención de Cosplay barato no ayudaba en lo absoluto.

La expresión de la castaña solo denotaba cabreo puro, ya que a ella también le había caído confinamiento solitario en su recámara por algo que ni recordaba haber hecho. Claro, ella no era ninguna desconocida en el mundo de los correctivos, pero jamás la habían obligado a quedarse encerrada en su cuarto por un tiempo indefinido apenas regresara a su residencia. Su situación era una sencilla mierda, no existía otra palabra para describirla… Encerrada en casa durante tanto tiempo sin salir, sin televisión, sin aparatos electrónicos y sin novio… Joder.

―Como odio esto ―Se quejó la morena reanudando el paso luego de que el semáforo diera luz verde para que cruzaran de calle. Sonata a su lado asintió, con una mueca de enfado bastante visible, mientras soltaba otra maldición que haría ruborizar a un camionero si es que le oyera―. ¡Castigada, estoy castigada! En la vida Lucian me ha castigado, es más. ¡A quien castiga es a Skyler, no a mí! Maldición… ―Soltó un improperio cuando pateó una piedrita refunfuñando―. Al menos me dejo venir al trabajo. Apuesto a que si hubiera faltado Luke se enojaba y me despedía.

—Cuéntame más… —La castaña soltó un suspiro pesado mientras miraba al suelo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo estaba sin palabras. Siempre tenía un comentario ingenioso para ese tipo de situaciones, pero ahora estaba completamente muda. Estaba confundida… ¿Y cómo no estarlo?— Demonios, jamás en mi vida he visto a Liss tan cabreada, ahora realmente iba en serio con el tema de los castigos…

Angeline tan solo hizo una mueca, ella conocía muy bien a Lissandra Moonlight. Sabía que era una mujer amigable, bondadosa y simpática, por tanto la palabra "castigo" no estaba agregado en su vocabulario personal… Hasta ahora. Suspiro, pobre de su mejor amiga, tremendo lío en que se metió, aunque la comprendía. Ella también estaba pasándola igual así que tendrían que sobrevivir apoyándose mutuamente.

―Me sorprende que si quiera Liss te haya dejado acompañarme al restaurante ―Indico un poco confundida la morena. Su amiga a su lado suspiro pesadamente―. ¿Por qué te dejo venir si estabas castigada, Sona?

—No tengo idea… —Respondió ella, volviendo a suspirar mientras miraba el suelo pensativa— Supongo que simplemente quiere darme un último respiro de aire fresco y que me despida de las personas importantes para m antes de que me vaya al convenio de monjas al que de seguro me mandará después de todo este lío… —Murmuró a punto de llorar cascadas, Lissandra le había dicho que haría eso algún día a modo de broma, pero ahora… No estaba tan segura sobre si era un chiste o no.

Una risa nerviosa se le escapó a Angeline. Si, ahora sí que sentía lastima por su mejor amiga; Lissandra sí que se había pasado con esa bromita. Por favor, las palabras "Sonata" y "Monjas" jamás irían mezcladas en una misma oración, eso era tabú.

―Solo imploro porque no lo haga… Sería una desgracia para las monjas, contigo entre sus filas son capaces de convertirse en súcubas besadoras de hombres o peor aún, en verdaderos demonios come almas ―Sonata le miro ofendida, pero antes que pudiera decir algo ya estaban frente al restaurante. An soltó una risita y le miro burlona―. Anda, deja de ser tan quejica y entremos de una buena vez, mi turno ya está a punto de empezar y lo que menos quiero es al idiota de Luke jodiendome por llegar tarde.

—Vale, vale, como tú digas. —Dijo Sonata divertida mientras a modo de broma la abrazaba por los hombros para que entraran juntas en la tienda, la morena riendo ante la acción de su mejor amiga con una sonrisa. Acciones típicas que se realizaban cuando compartían una amistad tan duradera como la que ellas tenían, se conocían desde que tenían como ocho años y fueron inseparables a partir de ese momento. Una amistad tan duradera como esa de verdad mostraba lo mucho que se apreciaban, a tal punto que si una de ellas fuera del sexo distinto de seguro serían pareja.

Solo que habían dos puntos importantes: Sonata tenía novio, al cual amaba con toda su alma, y Angeline siempre la vería como su mejor amiga. ¿Qué podían decir? La castaña desde hace un par de semanas empezó a salir con un muchacho del cual estaba locamente enamorada (Aunque a An le afirmo centeneras de veces que jamás se enamoraría) y al que no dejaría escapar nunca pero NUNCA. En verdad su amiga parecía haber encontrado al amor de su vida, y eso alegraba a la morena, después de todo ella era feliz de ver como la "gótica psicótica" finalmente mostraba su lado dulce y tierno con alguien más que no fueran ella y Lissandra. ¡Oh! Qué bonito era estar enamorado, lo que ella no daría por tener un novio tan guapo y atento como era Blake, el amorcito de su mejor amiga del alma, sí que Sona se sacó el premio mayor con él.

An continuó riendo cuando se quedó paralizada al verlo a "él". Señor… Otra vez le estaba pasando lo mismo de siempre. De inmediato sus mejillas se sonrojaron, el corazón le empezó a latir descontroladamente, las manos comenzaron a sudar un poco mientras se convertía en un manojo de nervios puro.

Y… ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo, esa es la forma más normal y obvia en la que reacciona una chica cuando ve al muchacho de la que estuvo perdidamente enamorada desde hace muchísimo tiempo. El joven que le quitaba el aliento con tan solo su presencia, y que brindaba una sonrisa a su rostro simplemente estando a su lado. No pasaba un solo día de su vida en el que no pensara en él y fantaseara sobre cómo sería una vida a su lado… Sonará algo tonta, pero era la verdad, después de todo… Amaba a Joshua con toda su alma.

Joshua… Si, era más que obvio que le quitaría el aliento considerando el hecho de que el muchacho era guapísimo. Ese joven poseía un cabello de un tono rubio grisáceo bastante bien peinado, aunque poseía unos cuantos mechones rebeldes los cuales simplemente no podía mantener controlados por más que lo intentara. También era el dueño de unos hermosos ojos color verde brillante, similar a la esmeralda y que siempre poseían un pequeño destello lleno de bondad y amabilidad, junto a un aire de calma y ternura que la morena simplemente adoraba de él. Y ni hablar de su rostro, de verdad parecía un Dios: Poseía una nariz fina, pómulos bien marcados, unos labios sensuales y apetecibles que cualquier mujer moriría por devorar (Angeline incluida)… Por todos los cielos, ese sujeto de verdad era simplemente único.

Un gran chico que sería el novio ideal… Pero no él de ella. Eso le deprimió internamente, dado que era doloroso saber que Joshua jamás la vería como un prototipo para ser su novia, incluso dudaba que siquiera la considerara más que una simple amiga del trabajo. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Después de todo An no lo culparía si en su vida le ponía un ojo encima, después de todo ella ni siquiera se vestía como una mujer lo haría. ¿Pantalones flojos, sudaderas y zapatillas? Dios, parecía un hombre en lugar de una tía. ¡Incluso Sonata, Lissandra y Skyler se lo dijeron cientos de veces! Le repitieron siempre que cambiara su look y considerara arreglarse más como una fémina en lugar que un varón, pero ella ni caso les hizo. Ahora, se arrepentía enormemente por no prestar atención a sus consejos.

Suspiro tristemente, ganándose la atención de Sonata. Su amiga le miro preocupada, más la morena negó con la cabeza y brindo una sonrisilla fingida que poco convenció a la castaña. Sabía cuándo Angeline trataba de ocultar sus penas, y en este caso lo estaba haciendo. Hubiera replicado, pero opto por no hacerlo solo por esta vez. Lanzo una mirada al frente y observo como aquel tío que se llamaba Joshua atendía a un par de clientas cuando su vista se despegó de ellas y miro en dirección a la puerta.

Y entonces, su mirada cayó en Angeline. Esos bellos ojos verdes que la morena tanto adoraba la estaban mirando fijamente y sin poder evitarlo el muchacho le brindó una sonrisa cálida que básicamente derritió el interior de la muchacha, aumentando el ya muy notable rubor. Dios, podía sentir como su corazón latía todavía más rápido y la temperatura de su rostro aumentaba de forma dramática. No podía creer que de verdad estaba tan enamorada de ese sujeto, la sonrisa amable y llena de dulzura que poseía era más que suficiente para volverla completamente loca. El muchacho en cuestión tomó las órdenes de las jóvenes y se la entregó al cocinero en la parte de atrás del restaurante para luego dirigirse hacia las dos que acababan de llegar, el pulso de la morena aumentando todavía más (Si eso era posible a partir de ese punto).

—Hola, An. —Saludó él con esa voz tan melodiosa y suave que Angeline simplemente adoraba, si fuera por ella podía quedarse toda la vida escuchando esa hermosa voz que poseía su enamorado.

Una sonrisa un poco temblorosa se curvo en sus labios, estaba intentando planear una conversación decente y por lo que Dios más quiera no quería decir alguna idiotez delante del muchacho de sus sueños.

―H-Hola Josh ―Le devolvió el saludo ella tartamudeando un poquito. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo más intenso, dándole aquel aspecto tan adorable que encanto a las clientas en cuanto le miraron, y al parecer no fueron las únicas ya que un par de hombres al verla tan solo enrojecieron más que la misma Angeline―. ¿C-Como has estado?

—Todo anda bien, nada que valga la pena comentar. —Respondió él sin perder su sonrisa amable, el rubor en el rostro de la morena subiendo todavía más de nivel. Demonios, esa sonrisa era como ver al cielo para ella… No importa cuántas veces ya la haya visto, siempre quedaba completamente embobada con esa hermosa expresión llena de amistad que poseía el rubio.

Rápidamente se regañó en su interior, no debería ser tan obvio con sus sentimientos. ¡Por todos los cielos! A leguas se notaba que babeaba por este rubio, y eso sí que no. Sonata era capaz de joderla por horas si la veía haciendo el ridículo delante de Joshua, así que era mejor relajarse y estar más calmadita. Sonriendo a Joshua, se rasco un poco la mejilla y soltó una risita divertida por su comentario logrando que el muchacho enrojeciera sin que ella lo notara por estar distraída en controlar su propio nerviosismo.

―Ya veo, espero que no te importe que Sonata haya venido hoy ―La mencionada susurro un bajo "Hola" antes de mirar aburrida a la pared. La morena rodo los ojos―. Si, ella a veces es algo antipática… Pero bueno, debo irme a vestir para atender a los clientes o Luke me regañara ―sonrió más―, espero que no te importe quedarte al lado de Sona, Josh… Vuelvo en poco tiempo.

—Claro An, te espero, no te preocupes. —El chico dijo mientras la morena sonreía todavía más antes de caminar hacia los vestidores, dejando solo al rubio con su mejor amiga. La expresión del muchacho entonces decayó un poco al quedarse junto a la castaña, no es que no le caiga mal, solo que es más que obvio que la novia de su amor secreto no le agradaría tanto…

¡Wow, wow, wow! Espera ¡¿Qué?! Si, resulta ser que Joshua tenía una idea algo diferente sobre como de verdad eran las cosas. Cuando ese muchacho conoció a An hace un par de años cuando ella empezó a trabajar en ese restaurante, inmediatamente sintió una atracción sentimental hacia la morena. ¿Cuál es el problema? Sencillo… Gracias al hecho de que ella solía vestir con ropas de hombre, durante todo ese tiempo Joshua pensó que An era un apodo de "Andrew", y no de "Angeline". Así es: El rubio estaba entre el grupo que se hacía la idea de que la joven era un chico bastante adorable y mono, y esa atracción romántica que sentía hacia ella realmente le hizo dudar sobre su… Bueno, su orientación sexual. Ni una sola vez en su vida había mostrado interés en una persona de su mismo sexo, pero eso cambió cuando An llegó a su vida y puso su mundo patas arriba en un santiamén. Pero claro… Ya que casi siempre estaba junto a esa castaña tan atractiva y codiciada, la primera idea que se le vino a la mente era "Son novios".

¡Increíble! Cualquiera al escuchar aquello le daría una bofetada o un puñetazo por idiota, es decir… ¡¿Quién la confundiría con un hombre?! Tenía cara de una chica, un rostro tan bonito y frágil como la piel suave, su voz era melodiosa y delicada. ¡Por favor! Era más que obvio que An era una MUJER. Lástima que algunos poco crédulos (Joshua incluido) pensaran que era un varón, y aún peor, que saliera con Sonata cuando esta ya tenía novio desde hace tres semanas. Pero… Vale, ese tema ya era indiscutible. Solo quedaba esperar hasta que el rubio se diera cuenta un día que el "amor de su vida" era en realidad una muchacha.

Aunque aquello parecía un día muuuuuuy lejano.

Joshua suspiro y miro a Sonata, esta tan solo sonrió y se sentó en una silla que estaba cerca mientras observaba sus uñas bastante aburrida. ¿Qué debería hacer? Lo más apropiado sería hablar con ella un momento; sin embargo, era como clavarse un puñal en el corazón. El saber que esta muchacha tan guapa salía con la persona que él amaba… Era un golpe duro que le dejaba un nudo en la garganta. ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué tuvo que ser ella? Es decir él siempre estuvo al lado de An, lo conocía desde años… ¿Es que él no sentía nada por Joshua?

Aunque… Claro, había varias situaciones en las que An se ruborizaba, tartamudeaba o se ponía nervioso cuando estaba a su lado, eran algunas de las señales más claras de… Enamoramiento. ¿Acaso de verdad tenía una oportunidad? Él sacudió la cabeza, no, mejor no precipitarse tanto, al menos por ahora… Venga, tenía una novia a quien se notaba que amaba con todo su ser, era casi imposible que de repente se dé cuenta que tenía sentimientos por él… ¡Por otro chico!  
Ese pensamiento tan solo lo deprimió todavía más de lo que ya estaba, ansiaba demasiado tener a su An entre sus brazos para poder susurrarle cuanto le amaba y que quería estar a su lado por el resto de la eternidad… Pero por ahora no era más que eso, una fantasía. Una fantasía que el pobre idiota no sabía que podría cumplir cuando quiera, ya que no solo "Andrew" era una chica, también estaba loquita por él.

Joshua miró a la castaña sentada, quien estaba mirando la pantalla de su teléfono móvil con aburrimiento y tocando la pantalla de forma desinteresada. Ella chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño, taladrando el pequeño aparato con la mirada en señal de frustración.

—¿Cambiaron la contraseña del Wi-Fi? —Preguntó Sonata sin despegar los ojos de la pantalla, esperando una respuesta.

Él sonrió con una gota en la cabeza al ver como el pobre móvil era fulminado con la mirada, si de cierta forma Sonata daba miedo. ¿Qué había visto An en ella?

―A decir verdad si… La cambiaron hace dos días atrás porque según decía Luke muchos se aprovechaban del Wi-Fi gratis ―Ni el mismo entendía a su jefe, algunas pensaba que era un muchacho inteligente, otras un gran idiota incomprendido. Pero bueno, Joshua no se quejaría mientras le pagaran el buen salario de siempre y de paso pudiera seguir al lado de An estaba conforme. An… Rayos, en verdad estaba loco por él. ¡Pensaba a cada instante en ese muchachito y ya nada podía hacer para negarlo! Le encantaban sus ojos tan exóticos, sus suculentos y seductores labios, aquellas mejillas tan adorables que se ruborizaban tan fácilmente como aquel cabello que parecía tan suave…

¿Lo amaba? ¡Si, joder, lo amaba más que a su propia vida! La única razón por la cual no lo gritaba a los cuatro vientos era por consideración, sabía que él podía ser muy vergonzoso si se lo ponía en una situación embarazosa y de todas formas había formas más sofisticadas y menos llamativas de… Salir del armario. Demonios, de verdad esos pensamientos con An le estaban comiendo la cabeza, simplemente no podía dejar de pensar en él y en lo adorable y hermoso que era. De verdad le había robado el corazón y lo había guardado en una caja bajo llave, y él tenía la única copia existente…

—Bueno, mierda. —Maldijo la castaña, sacando al rubio de sus pensamientos y fantasías con el muchacho. Ella soltó un suspiro pesado antes de guardar su teléfono y apoyar la cabeza sobre su mano, aburrida y esperando a que su amiga/"Novio" regrese. Joshua la miró con suma curiosidad… Bueno, ya que estaba mejor preguntarle ahora.

—¿Desde hace cuando ustedes… —Inquirió el de orbes verdes, causando que Sonata le mire con una ceja arqueada en señal de confusión. No sabía casi nada de ese muchacho, tan solo el hecho de que Angeline estaba completa y perdidamente enamorada de él— Bueno… Salen?

La muchacha parpadeó tomada por sorpresa al oír aquella pregunta. ¿Desde cuándo ella y Angeline salían? Bueno, Sonata era ignorante del pensamiento de Joshua así que ella creía, y que se resalte bien aquel CREÍA, que el muchacho estaba preguntando acerca de su amistad con la morena. ¡Ah! Pues eso era fácil, si se refería a su amistad y desde cuando salían juntas como las mejores amigas… Entonces la respuesta era más que sencilla.

―Desde los siete años ―Contesta sonriente la castaña tomando por sorpresa al rubio―. Digamos que todo empezó gracias a una caída que yo tuve, pero quitemos la importancia a eso último ―Una risita se le escapó a Sona.

Joshua, mientras tanto, estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por no formar una expresión de horror… ¡¿Desde los siete años?! ¡Eso significa que estuvieron saliendo desde hace más de diez años! Cristo, eso era muchísimo tiempo, ese noviazgo duró más que algunos matrimonios… Y desde ese tiempo seguían juntos, jamás les había visto enojados con el otro o como si pareciera que acababan de pelear, indicando que su romance era bastante estable y saludable. Casi todo el mundo entero se le vino abajo, al final resulta ser que An si amaba a esta mujer con todo su corazón, como para estar tanto tiempo con ella tenía que hacerlo. Demonios, al final al parecer él si era cien por ciento heterosexual… Otra duda se apareció en su mente. Tragó saliva nervioso, no sabía si quería saber la respuesta… Pero de todas formas se armó de valor y le preguntó, sabiendo que bien podría ser golpeado por la castaña gracias al tema de la duda que tenía.

—Entonces… ¡¿Ya durmieron?! —Preguntó rápidamente y nervioso, sabiendo que se estaba metiendo en un tema algo personal pero la duda y la curiosidad realmente le estaba comiendo la cabeza por dentro.

Sonata guardo silencio un momento, sus ojos ampliándose tanto mientras un fruncimiento de ceño se hacía presente en su rostro. Oh si… Ahora le iba a dar la paliza de su vida por cotilla, y con justa razón. ¡Le acababa de preguntar si tenía sexo con su novio, obvio que se enojaría! El rubio trago saliva y suspiro mientras esperaba el golpe que lo dejaría con un ojo morado; sin embargo, este nunca llegó. ¿Eh? Curioso miro a la castaña, quien tan solo parpadeó un poco antes que sonriera sonrojándose levemente. Ahora sí que no comprendía nada, ¿Por qué no le golpeaba o le gritaba que era un enfermo pervertido metiche?

―Pues técnicamente si ―Contesto la castaña suspirando avergonzada―. Lo llevamos haciendo desde que tengo memoria. En mi cama, en la suya, el auto de mi hermana mayor, incluso una vez en el sofá o en un bus… Lo hacemos donde sea y cuando sea. Algunas veces me da vergüenza porque tenemos público… Pero bueno, An suele decir que no hagamos caso. Sí que queremos hacerlo lo haremos y punto final.

–Ya… Veo… —Murmuró el rubio en estado de shock. De acuerdo, tal vez él se lo buscó, pero eso había sido DEMASIADA información. ¡Cristo! ¿De verdad habían hecho el amor tantas veces? ¡¿Y en todos esos lugares, sin importarles que haya gente cerca?! Por todos los cielos, eso confirmaba todas sus sospechas: An amaba a Sonata y estaba completamente devoto a ella, jamás se alejaría de su novia y él suponía que futura esposa, porque con una relación tan larga y duradera, sin mencionar las innumerables veces que según la castaña habían tenido sexo… Una boda parecía inevitable. Ya se lo estaba imaginando, apenas los dos se gradúen iban a casarse, tener hijos y ser felices… Joder, de verdad le dolía saber eso. Resulta ser que su An ya tenía un compromiso muy estrecho con esa muchacha. Ahora que lo pensaba, recordó como durante un viaje de estudios que se había realizado en medio del invierno del año pasado hacía muchísimo frío en el autobús durante el viaje de regreso, y como la pareja se había sentado junta como era de esperarse terminaron acurrucándose en un intento de compartir su calor. Todavía podía ver sus sonrisas y rubores evidentes mientras se abrazaban… ¡Hasta la castaña había sacado una frazada de su mochila para tapar sus cuerpos!

Un enorme sentimiento de dolor inundo su corazón, el cual por cierto, él pudo jurar que oyó romperse al imaginarse como Sonata y An mantenían amoríos o incluso… Se casaban. ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué entre tantas personas del mundo tenía que amarlo a él, precisamente al único chico que jamás le haría caso?! ¡Y sobre todo! ¿Por qué tenía que ser un varón, alguien de su mismo sexo? Bendito corazón que tenía, por algo existía el refrán de "El amor no se elige, te elige". Su corazón escogió a An como su único amor, y ahora estaba desgraciándolo porque ese muchacho amaba a otra chica, la cual era mujer y de paso tan sexy que de seguro cumplía cada una de las fantasías del moreno. ¡Demonios! ¿Qué se suponía que debería hacer con su amor? ¿Callarlo para siempre? No podía… Se moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos que la amaba, maldición. ¡Quería gritar que amaba a An, joder!

Y tal vez por invocación o por arte del destino, justamente ahí llegó su amado caminando con algo de irritación en su mirar. Un sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas de Joshua al ver como el jovencito usaba los pantalones negros, la camisa blanca y un delantal negro atado en su cintura. Su largo cabello iba atado en una cola baja, mientras algunos rebeldes mechos se le escapaban. Dios… Era tan hermoso y perfecto, incluso parecía una chica pero… No, An era un varón; sin embargo, no podía negar que se veía muy adorable más aún con aquel rubor natural en sus delicadas mejillas. Podía pasarse horas admirándolo, diciéndose cuan bello era como también podía estar abrazándolo mientras aspiraba su delicioso perfume embriagador que lo volvía loco.

―Me encontré con Luke ―Murmuro de malas la muchacha mientras se cruzaba de brazos―. Enserio, puede que sea uno de mis mejores amigos, pero hay veces que quiero patearle el culo por gilipollas ―Si, Lucas Blair era el gran amigo de An. Es más, Joshua se acuerda que fue el dueño quien los presento en el primer día en que el moreno empezó a trabajar aquí; alto como era, Lucas pasaba en estatura por mucho al pequeño "angelito" y por no hablar que era más fuerte como varonil. Bueno, aunque por lo que sabía ya tenía novia… Si, salía con una tal Tamara… Pero vale, eso no venía al caso.

—Que no te escuche decir eso, ya sabes cómo es él con el tema de "Lenguaje inapropiado en horas de trabajo"… —Susurró Joshua, sacándole una risa a las dos muchachas que le dieron la razón. Si, Luke podía ser bromista y amigable con sus empleados, pero eso sí, siempre y cuando estos mantengan el profesionalismo a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Nada de tonterías, ni jugarretas, ni nada fuera de lugar cuando estás de turno… O vas a sufrir, eso te lo asegura. Un antiguo empleado del restaurante entendió eso por las malas… No lo volvieron a ver por ahí jamás. Si, él podía ser un pan de Dios cuando se lo proponía, pero cuando estaba molesto te lo dejaba bien en claro.

—Eso es cierto… —Afirmó Sonata entre risas— Por cierto, An… ¿Crees que tengamos tiempo para hacer lo que planeamos el otro día?

Joshua agudizo el oído al oír aquello. ¿Qué habían planeado ambos? Es decir sabía que eran novios; pero, joder. ¡Esto era condenadamente difícil! Se moría preguntar de qué diablos hablaba Sonata y cuales eran esos malditos planes que tenían. ¿Tendrían una cena romántica o irían al cine para besuquearse? ¿Podría ser que hablara de intimar? ¡Demonios! La duda le estaba matando, más aún cuando noto una sonrisa cómplice en el rostro de su amado. Llevó un dedo y le guiño el ojo a la castaña, quien tan solo soltó una risita mientras Josh se ruborizaba al ver aquella acción que el moreno realizo.

―No tienes por qué hablar tal alto, tonta ―Se burló An con una sonrisilla. Los ojos verdes le miraban suplicantes para saber de qué hablaban, más el moreno negó con la cabeza―. Lo siento Joshua, no podemos contarte. Es un secreto.

El escuchar esa respuesta tan solo aumentó su curiosidad. ¿Qué era tan importante y especial como para que tengan que ser tan secretivos con el tema? Sea lo que sea, parecía ser importante… Y sabía que no iba a lograr sacarle nada de información a ninguno de los dos, por lo que se resignó a suspirar de forma pesada y dejar que la duda le coma la cabeza. Oh, no… ¡¿Y si An le pedía matrimonio en esa ocasión?! Claro, todavía eran menores de edad pero eso no significa que no podían comprometerse… Ya estaba demasiado paranoico sobre el tema, mejor tratar de pensar en otra cosa, salvo que su maldito cerebro seguía enviándole imágenes mentales de An sin importar cuanto intente alejarlo de sus pensamientos.

―¡Hey! Joshua ―Llamo divertido el moreno, regresándole finalmente a la realidad― ¿No deberíamos ir a atender a los demás clientes? ―Señalo como llegaban más y más haciéndole suspirar―. Vamos hombre, cuanto más rápido acabemos más rápido nos largaremos ―Una brillante sonrisa se curvo en sus labios ruborizándole. Dios… An era tan hermoso cuando sonreía de esa forma tan perfecta. Incluso, algunas veces podría jurar que su belleza le recordaba a la de una chica. Pero, ¡No! Era imposible. An era un chico, incluso Luke solo dijo cuando hablaba con él, así que debía sacarse esas estupideces de la mente.

Si, la mejor opción por ahora era simplemente hacerse cargo de sus obligaciones, para algo le pagaban… Y realmente necesitaba ese dinero, después de todo vivía enteramente por su cuenta y tenía que mantenerse a sí mismo. Tan solo le devolvió la sonrisa al muchacho y ambos se alejaron de la mesa donde estaba sentada Sonata para poder comenzar a hacer su trabajo, ya habían llegado varios clientes a los que todavía no habían atendido. El deber llama…

La castaña simplemente sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sacar su móvil, con algo de suerte lograba descifrar la contraseña del Wi-Fi… No era ninguna adicta al internet, solo que su amado Blake la esperaba casi todos los días fuera de la escuela para llevarla a casa en su moto, y tenía que avisarle de alguna forma que estaría en otro lugar. No quería dejarlo plantado…

Cuando por fin logró descifrar la contraseña sonrió triunfante, mando un rápido mensaje a su amado quien al instante le contesto. Sonata hizo una mueca al leer su respuesta, al parecer ese día no podrían verse porque su amado debía ir al hospital con su hermana menor. ¡Rayos! Y ella que tantas ganas tenía de hablar con él, pero bueno no podía hacer más. Blake estaba ocupado y no quería presionarlo, más aún cuando sabía que en temas respecto a su hermana su novio era alguien muy serio y protector. Y no lo culpaba después de todo la joven Alice, quien sería un día su cuñadita, era ciega desde los cinco años por un accidente que la marco; sin embargo, no era momento para pensar en eso. Negó con la cabeza y sonriendo un poco mando un mensaje a su amado diciéndole que no había problema, se verían mañana o sino hablarían por teléfono en la noche.

¿Era mejor que nada, no? Por supuesto que sí. Una brillante sonrisa se extendió por sus labios al ver que su amado le devolvía el mensaje diciéndole que mañana no faltaría a su cita, es más, le tenía una sorpresita. ¡Si! Se moría de la curiosidad, pero se aguantaría las ganas. No iba a arruinar la sorpresa que tenía su amado para ella.

Sabía que cualquier cosa que Blake le regalara era simplemente hermoso e impresionante, eso se lo probó las últimas tres veces que salieron juntos. Ella jamás fue una persona romántica que digamos, pero el día que inició su relación con ese muchacho su lado dulce y amoroso salió a flote casi de inmediato, cosa que la sorprendió a ella misma ya que jamás pensó que se vería así, tan enamorada y cegada por ese sentimiento. Bien se lo dijo Angeline en el pasado: "Algún día te vas a enamorar, tonta, y cuando eso suceda te juro que me voy a reír como nunca". Y vaya que la morena cumplió con su promesa, parecía una hiena cuando le contó que había caído entre las redes del amor…

—¿Estás hablando con Blake? —Preguntó una vocecilla femenina que provenía de detrás de ella. Sonata inmediatamente llevó el teléfono a su pecho para cubrir la pantalla y se giró para ver a la "Espía", fulminándola con la mirada en cuanto se empezó a reír. Joder, ella también era una muy buena amiga suya, pero tenía que admitir que Evangelyne podía ser toda una cotilla cuando se lo proponía.

Con sus diecisiete años, Evangelyne Foster poseía largos cabellos rubios como el oro mismo que finalizaban a la altura de sus muslos. Su rostro era conformado por finas y delicadas facciones que recordaban a los de una princesita. Tenía una nariz pequeña, algo chata y respingada, perfecta en sí; mientras que sus labios eran rosados, algo carnosos y bastante apetecibles a la vista. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en ese bello rostro eran los hermosos orbes que aquella muchacha poseía… Grandes y profundos, de un bello y exótico color rosa que enamoraban a cualquier hombre que los viera fijamente. Si, era una muchacha muy atractiva que llamaba la atención lo quisiera o no, es por eso que Eva tenía tras de sí filas de pretendientes tras de ella.

Además, no solo su perfecto rostro era el encanto de su belleza sino que también su cuerpo era una bomba de atracción. Con la piel tan clara y nívea como la porcelana, poseía también una figura que simulaba a la de una bailarina delicada… Bueno, aunque con bastantes curvas. Pechos medianos y bien formados, piernas largas y esbeltas que acababan con delicados pies pequeños, y por no hablar que incluso poseía un buen trasero que todo macho se quedaba viéndole por más de cinco minutos. ¿Fantasías con él? Si, de seguro que si las tenían. ¡Uf! No le sorprendería, los hombres algunas veces eran unos cerdos pervertidos hambrientos de sexo; pero, cambiando de tema Evangelyne sí que parecía una niñita rica y mimada, salvó que no lo era. Incluso, a Sonata le caía bastante bien.

Y que destaque bien eso último, porque caerle bien a Sonata era básicamente una misión imposible. Todas las personas que le importaban de verdad y que ella consideraba como buenas amigas y compañeras se podían contar con una sola mano, y Evangelyne se encontraba entre ellas de forma milagrosa. Ni ella misma sabe que fue lo que la llevó a aceptarla, ya sea su buena onda, su excéntrica personalidad, sus grandes ánimos o el simple hecho de que la muchacha tan solo le caía bien, Dios sabrá porque. Uno de los grandes misterios de la vida…

—Eva, sabes que odio que me cotilleen el móvil. —Se quejó la castaña frunciéndole más el ceño a la rubia, quien volvió a reír en señal de diversión. Si había una sola palabra que podía definir a Evangelyne, es "Romántica". Adoraba casi todas las cosas relacionadas al romance, y ella fue una de las primeras personas en enterarse del amorío que compartía la castaña con su actual novio. Es como si tuviera un pensamiento estancado en su cerebro que la llevaba a querer ser la casamentera de sus amigas. Se sabía casi de memoria quienes eran sus amores secretos y no tan secretos, y en su mente poseía planes y planes sobre cómo hacer esas relaciones posibles.

Por no hablar que cuando ella y An se juntaban… ¡Argh! Se volvía el dúo de lloronas que veían películas románticas/dramáticas por la televisión los sábados. Ok, Sonata también se les unía y se echaba a llorar cuando había una escena triste entre los protagonistas, pero ¡Ese no era el punto! A lo que quería llegar es que su amiga era algo entrometida y un poco casamentera que podría llegar a quitarle el puesto a ese bebé en pañales al que llamaban cupido. ¿Sera que Eva era un angelito del amor disfrazado de humana?... ¡Nah! Tan solo era muy cotilla y fanática del amor, pero ya vería el día en que a ella le tocara enamorarse. ¡Ja! Ese día Sonata disfrutaría mucho viéndola pasar lo que ella y An pasaban diariamente por el amor.

―No estoy cotilleando ―Se defendió la rubia soltando un bufido―. Lo que hago se llama supervisión a una de mis dos mejores amigas, ¿Eso es ilegal acaso? ―Hizo un mohín en señal de berrinche que tan solo provoco una carcajada en la castaña.

Si, otra cosa milagrosa: Le resultaba completamente imposible quedarse enojada con Evangelyne. Tenía un extraño brillo en su rostro que lograba eliminar todo enojo y furia que pueda sentir hacia ella casi de inmediato, y antes de darse cuenta ya terminaba riendo junto a ella. Definitivamente esa rubia tenía un extraño efecto sobre la "Princesa Rebelde"… Uno que lograba sacar a flote la muy pequeña parte amable que ella poseía.

—O en otras palabras… Cotillear. —Reiteró la castaña, apretando todavía más su teléfono contra su pecho. Eva no tenía que ver los mensajes que se había mandado con Blake desde hace tiempo, no solo por poder mantener su privacidad… También admitía que había ciertos mensajes "Subiditos de tono" que prefería que se queden en secreto.

Y sí que eran bastante subidos, dado que lo que ella y Blake tenían más en común era su "perversión". No eran enfermos ninfómanas o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera habían llegado a tener sexo aún; sin embargo, eso no impedía que sus mentes se imaginaran como pronto sería su primera vez. La castaña se mordió el labio inferior ante eso, su novio le dijo que debían esperar un poco más… Solo que ella no quería esperar. Lo amaba y quería entregarse a él como fiel estúpida, es más… ¡Lo necesitaba ya! No era una cría que debía madurar o comprender que la virginidad no era cualquiera cosa, por supuesto que no. Ella sabía lo que hacía y quería ser solo de Blake. Poco le importaba si la categorizaban de lanzada o algo así, lo único que tenía en claro que es lo amaba y si tenían relaciones sería por amor.

Un suspiro pesado se le escapó, y volvió a apretar su mano contra su pecho… Solo que ahora su teléfono no estaba entre estas. Horrorizada, abrió los ojos y miró inmediatamente a Eva quien estaba mirando la pantalla y ojeando sus mensajes con una sonrisa burlona. Un gemido de horror salió de la garganta de la castaña, quien rápidamente se levantó y le arrancó el móvil de las manos a la rubia para apagar la pantalla, su rostro tan ruborizado al punto que parecía un tomate. Maldita cotilla que podía ser su amiga…

—Conque ya te preguntó que llevabas puesto una noche ¿No? —Preguntó la rubia con una ceja arqueada y un tono de burla, aumentando la vergüenza de la castaña. Joder, ya había visto demasiado…

―¡C-Cállate! ―Grito enojada como avergonzada Sonata, sentía que las mejillas le ardían tanto debido a ambas emociones. ¡Joder! Se suponía que Evangelyne no debía de leer aquellos mensajes, solo le quedaba implorar porque no haya leído el de hace dos días donde ella y Blake tuvieron una conversación bastante caliente y sensual. ¡Cristo! Incluso ella le contó de la lencería que usaba como también que tenía cierto gusto S&M, ni hablar de que… Le contó una fantasía sexual entre ambos. ¡No, no, no! ¡Por Dios, que Evangelyne no la haya leído! Si lo hizo estaría avergonzada por su vida entera, no por la eternidad.

Dios, no… Su reputación ya estaba suficientemente mancillada con el tema de la expulsión por cosas que ni recordaba, lo último que le hacía falta era que la gente se entere que le gustaba el sadomasoquismo, que tenía fantasías sexuales demasiado calientes y encima que ansiaba perder su virginidad con su novio lo antes posible… Por todos los cielos, ya se estaba imaginando las miradas raras que recibiría a partir de ese momento si su secreto llegaba a salir a la luz. ¿Era una pervertida? Si, si lo era… Pero nadie más necesitaba saberlo. Se supone que eso quedaba entre ella y Blake, y fin de la historia. Claro, hasta hace cinco segundos cuando su "Querida amiga del alma" cotilleó su móvil…

Vale, debía admitir que la otra persona que sabía de su gusto por el sadomasoquismo era Angeline… Después de todo era su mejor amiga, ¿No? Obvio, así que la morena también sabía acerca de su fetiche S&M. An nunca dijo que era extraño, solo pervertido pero… Prefirió callarse y rogar que olvidaran el tema, no quería saber qué clase de fantasías tenía su amiga. Había cosas que jamás habría de descubrir, y la morena aprendió eso luego de enterarse que su mejor amiga Sonata quería follar con su novio. Si… El tema nunca volvió a mencionar entre ninguna de las dos para evitar la incomodidad.

Y sería mejor que se quede de esa forma, ninguna de las dos quería volver a mencionar ese tópico ya que era la forma más sencilla de provocar una situación incómoda. Jamás se volvió a tocar el tema, y nunca volvieron a mencionar algo similar. Las fantasías sexuales de Sonata debían quedarse en su mente y solo salir a flote cuando llegue el momento indicado… Salvo que al final al parecer alguien más se terminó enterando.

Volvió a levantar la mirada hacia Evangelyne en medio de su rubor, la rubia tan solo rió nuevamente de forma divertida.

No, estaba muy calmada como divertida… Era más que obvio que aún no había llegado a leer lo de la fantasía y el sado. ¡Uf! Mejor así, hubiera sido incomodo que su amiga se enterara de eso y luego tuvieran que hablarlo, porque sin ofender eso sería traumático para ambas aunque más para Eva al saber que estaba verdaderamente frente a una pervertida sin remedio alguno.

―No cojas mi teléfono sin mi permiso ―Gruño Sonata volviendo a sentarse mientras guardaba su móvil en su bolso de mala gana.

—Vale, vale, perdón. —Se disculpó Evangelyne sin perder su sonrisa, aunque pasados unos segundos su expresión se oscureció un poco. La faceta seria de Eva, solo la mostraba cuando algo significativo o importante ocurría, y Sonata sabía muy bien cuál era el tema que tanto le interesaba a la rubia, aunque se notaba que también estaba algo dolida por eso…— Escuché lo que ocurrió contigo y con An esta mañana… Lo siento por ustedes.

Sonata soltó otro suspiro pesado, toda esa situación de verdad era de locos. Porque si, no existía otra palabra para describir todo lo que había acontecido en la oficina del director esa mañana… Citaron a sus tutores, les mostraron videos de ellas haciendo cosas que ni podían recordar, y antes de darse cuenta habían sido expulsadas de la institución. Simplemente parecía algo sacado de una película.

O más bien de una pesadilla. La castaña hizo una mueca y miro al suelo sin saber que decir, ni ella misma recordaba nada de los hechos ocurridos, lo único que sabía es que tanto ella como Angeline cometieron "Actos vandálicos y violentos" y si conocía esta información es porque el director les mostró unos videos en donde ellas mismas salían comportándose como monstruos de verdad. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué era tan difícil recordar?

―No importa ―Simplemente contesto la castaña encogiéndose de hombros. Prefería cerrar el tema y no seguir hablando de él.

—De acuerdo… —Murmuró la rubia mientras colocaba una mano sobre el hombro de su amiga y la miraba con comprensión—. Pero si necesitas hablar sobre eso, sabes que aquí estoy… No te preocupes ¿Vale? —Afirmó, logrando sacarle una sonrisa a la castaña.

Si, hablaría con ella sobre ese tema en otro momento, solo que… Ahora no estaba de humor para hacerlo, la sorpresa y el enojo todavía estaban algo presentes en su interior gracias a ese evento tan inesperado,. Todavía tenía cientas y cientas de preguntas en su cabeza, todas relacionadas con los motivos de sus actos vandálicos, la violencia escolar y sus lagunas mentales… Preguntas que al parecer jamás tendrían respuesta.

Y a su parecer… La respuesta no sería la mejor de todas, incluso juraba que el día en que supiera la realidad de las cosas sucedería que tal vez… Nunca debió despertar.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Continuó tapando y destapando su lapicera, mirando la hoja de papel en frente suyo con una expresión de cansancio y seriedad evidentes dibujadas en su rostro de manera forzada. Cualquiera que lo viera en ese estado diría que era un muerto andante (Y muy equivocados no estarían, tres días seguidos sin conciliar el sueño le harán eso a cualquiera), pero a él no le importaba lo que digan en lo más mínimo. Estaba tan cerca de lograr su objetivo que casi podía saborear el éxito, no se iba a rendir ahora. Deseaba hallar la respuesta que tanto estuvo buscando durante años, y finalmente ésta casi estaba al alcance de sus manos.

Taladró con la mirada a la libreta que estaba en la mesa en frente suyo, como si de esa forma pudiera lograr resolver la incógnita que tenía. Sobre el trozo de papel se encontraban miles de operaciones y ecuaciones matemáticas que serían incoherentes para cualquier persona que no esté muy agraciada en la materia, y junto a estas había… ¿Dibujos? Si, cientos de trazados en forma de animales y formas misteriosas se encontraban garabateados de forma cruda sobre la hoja. Y vaya que eran formas extrañas… ¿Un cóndor? ¿Un colibrí? ¿Una estrella? ¿Qué era todo eso? La reacción más obvia que tendría cualquiera al echarle un vistazo al trozo de papel.

Soltó un gruñido en señal de frustración, esa maldita ecuación lo tuvo estancado durante lo que parecían ser horas y todavía no estaba ni cerca a terminarla… Pero todavía tenía esperanza, no iba a desistir todavía.

¡Quien no lucha no gana! Vamos… ¿Por qué la respuesta no salía? Hizo una mueca y bufo mientras volvía a realizar la maldita formula por… ¿Nonagésima octava vez? Ok, ya eran muchos intentos sin éxito alguno, pero: ¡Ya casi lo tenía! Tan solo debía aclarar un número que parecía no encajar con los demás.

―¿Va a ordenar algo? ―Pregunto una voz masculina llamando su atención. Frunció el ceño y levanto la vista para encontrarse con una intensa mirada verde, parpadeó unos segundos y cuando analizo bien las palabras suspiro cansado. Cierto, había venido a un restaurante a comer algo mientras continuaba con su investigación.

—Tres sándwiches de miga tostados y una taza de café, por favor. —Respondió el mayor, regresando la vista a la libreta en frente suyo cuando el camarero asintió y se alejó de su mesa para entregar la orden. Se estaba empezando a adormilar, tal vez comer algo junto a un poco de cafeína le ayudaría a reponer energías y resolver su dilema… Sabía muy bien que el cuerpo humano tiene sus límites, pero por lograr encontrar la respuesta que tanto ansiaba estaba dispuesto a sobrepasarlos. Después de las visiones que tuvo en sueños sobre ellas, rompería todos los límites existentes si con eso lograba hacer realidad esa profecía.

Si… La profecía. Minutos después, el mismo camarero de antes regresó a su mesa cargando su pedido en una bandeja de plata, depositando con cuidado en frente suyo el café y los sándwiches que ordenó antes de murmurar un "Disfrútelo" y volver a su trabajo. Llevándose un poco del líquido oscuro hacia sus labios, sonrió victorioso al encontrar uno de los problemas. Rápidamente borró un 3 y lo reemplazó con un 4 y volvió a realizar la ecuación, volviendo a estancarse en otro punto pero al menos logrando avanzar un poco. Progresos son progresos, eso no se puede negar. Ya estaba más cerca… Más cerca de ella. Su diosa. Su cóndor, la mujer que haría realidad todos sus sueños.

¿Sonaba como un loco? Bueno, en parte podría decirse que lo estaba… Pero después de semejantes sueños que tuvo con los Dioses, especialmente con la hermosa cóndor, no se lo podía culpar.

Nunca había visto una criatura tan perfecta en su vida… Era tan bella y delicada, con un cuerpo de ensueño puro. ¡Oh beldad! No podía esperar para un día tenerla entre sus brazos y que ella le sonriera mirándolo con amor y deseo. Un suspiro se le escapo ante aquella imagen mental. ¡Si, por ella debía continuar sin rendirse! Por su hermosa cóndor y sus demás hermanas que le estaban esperando. Podía parecer codicioso, pero no pudo evitar pensar que todas las Diosas se verían perfectas junto a él, abrazándolo y besándole mientras su hermosa cóndor estaba sentada en su regazo riendo y diciéndole que todas le amaban.

Vaya sueño… Era tan hermoso y delicioso, por no hablar que todas serían suyas y lo querrían como su amo. Su amado amo de cuerpo y corazón.

Y por hacer ese sueño una realidad, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo. Siempre fue un hombre listo, realizar unos cuantos cálculos matemáticos para saber cuándo sus amadas Diosas llegarían no podía ser tan complicado… Solo sacar una fecha y listo, ese día las doce llegarían a su lado. No podía esperar a ese momento… El momento cuando todas esas bellas mujeres estén a su lado, abrazándole y rogándole por sus atenciones. Sería glorioso…

Pero claro… Lo que ese inocente demente no sabía, era que las Diosas ya estaban mucho más cerca de lo que pensaba. Tan solo tenían que despertar, para lo cual… No faltaba mucho tiempo.

No, tiempo ya no faltaba porque en realidad… Tres de sus Diosas se hallaban en el mismo restaurante. Tres muchachas que pronto sabrían que amar y renacer eran palabras que juntas jamás podrían ir.

¿Quién dijo que lo bonito también no podía ser peligroso y malvado?

* * *

**¡Y aquí se acaba el prologuito (Que es bastante largo jeje)! ¿Les gustó? Esperamos de corazón que sí, porque nos costó un ojo de la cara hacerlo... De acuerdo, no, pero si nos llevó tiempo... Bastante tiempito, pero lo que importa es que ¡Lo acabamos! Esperamos que les haya gustado. Bueno... Antes de la ficha ¡Unas preguntitas!**

—¿A que se deben las lagunas mentales y aparentes casos de demencia de las chicas? ¿Encontraran la solución pronto? ¿Sufrirán mucho a manos de sus "Dulces" y "Comprensivos" hermanos mayores?

—¿Joshua es demasiado ingenuo respecto a su "amado"? ¿Cuánto tardará en darse cuenta de que "Andrew" no solo corresponde a sus sentimientos, también es una chica?

—¿Eva habrá leído todos los mensajes?

—¿Sonata es una pervertida sin remedio?

—¿Quién es el hombre misterioso?

**Bueno, ahora sí, para no perder más tiempo… ¡La ficha!**

*Nombre Europeo:

*Edad:

*Aspecto: (Detallado, por favor)

*Personalidad: (Lo mismo aquí, gracias de antemano)

*Historia: (Recuerden, entre mas detallada y atrayente mejor)

*Patrón: Una explicación de lo que va aquí, pero no podemos decir mucho sin revelar demasiados detalles de la trama: Pueden escoger uno de los siguientes patrones, dependiendo del elegido uno de los Dioses elegirá al personaje. Los patrones disponibles son: La Araña – La Lagartija – El Lobo – La Ballena – El Árbol – La Flor.

*Pareja: (Todos excepto Axel)

*Extras: (Cualquier cosa que quieran agregar)

**Y… Eso sería todo, suponemos. ¡Ojalá les haya gustado, y se animen a participar! ¡Nos vemos en el próximo fic!**


End file.
